Your Love
by animepunk407
Summary: Inuyasha finally realizes his love for Kagome. Read if you give. lol


**Ok I posted this a while ago, but I read it and thought "what the hell did I write!" so I fixed it. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do own Inuyasha… guys in black suits point guns at me OK! OK! I DON'T OWN IT! But the poem and story idea is mine. stairs back at guys who stare back at me Well read it if you don't believe me, jeez.**

**On with the story…**

**Your love**

After another battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome where both sitting under the stars. Inuyasha had been badly hurt, yet he went on. He kept replaying the fight in his head.

/_Flashback/_

"_Bastard! Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku had her in one of his snake like arms, around the neck, stomach, wrists, and ankles. _

_Naraku smirked evilly. "It seems as though you have feelings for this young miko, Inuyasha. Even though you are seriously injured you continue to fight. You've grown weak. Your human heart makes you weak." _

_It was true, Inuyasha was hurt very bad, but he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't just let her die. Never…_

_Inuyasha growled louder. He wanted to attack but Naraku had Kagome in front of him as if she were a shield. _

"_Hairukatsu!" The very large boomerang hit, sending Kagome flying. Inuyasha jumped up and caught her. Kilala landed next to them. Sango and Miroku got off the large cat demon._

"_She's unconscious but ok, just a few bruises and scratches, and a long gash on her back. That's the worst but she seems ok besides that." Sango said, kneeling over Kagome. _

"_Bastard! You hurt her! You'll pay!" Inuyasha spat and swung the Tetsaiga over his head. _

"_Windscar!"_

_Before it hit, Naraku smirked and disappeared in a cloud of miasma._

_/End Flashback/_

Inuyasha remembered it a couple more times. Especially what Naraku had said. _"It seems as though you have feelings for this young miko, Inuyasha. Even though you are seriously injured you continue to fight. You've grown weak. Your human heart makes you weak." _He started to play everything in his head, from when they met till now.

He remembered when Kikyo struck him with an arrow to his chest and kept in pinned to the sacred tree.

_Broken To Fall…_

He remembered the demons who always wanted to destroy him.

_Destroyed For Pleasure…_

He remembered how he made Kikyo the promise to go to hell with her.

_Dying To Give…_

He remembered the promise to protect Kagome. No matter what...

_Kept By A Promise…_

He remembered the young miko that glowed bright when she used her powers to protect him when he was down.

_Lead By A Light…_

He remembered the earlier fight with Naraku.

_Too Strong To Surrender…_

He remembered he was to weak to fight without her.

_Too Weak To Fight…_

He remembered the promise Kagome made to always stay by his side.

_Inside There's Promise…_

He remembered the pain she had gone through keeping that same promise.

_Outside There's Pain…_

He remembered the many times when his friends would talk to him.

_Alone There's Voices…_

He remembered that they told him to listen to his heart.

_Seeking To Gain…_

He remembered that he always felt empty when Kagome left to her era.

_There's Still Something Missing…_

He remembered the kiss that they had shared in the battle with Kaguya.

_I Never Could Find…_

He remembered what she had said. She loved him the way he was.

_It Was Your Love…_

He had never realized what it all meant… until now. She was always there for him, connected to him.

_That Was There The Whole Time…_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was looking up at the stars. It was now or never.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, gazing into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"I've been thinking." He said quietly and looked down.

Kagome looked at him, eyes fully visible with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well I made Kikyo a promise to go to hell with her." He said, still looking down.

Kagome looked down too. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She managed to say.

"Well you see, something else came up and… I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise anymore." He whispered.

This made Kagome become confused. "I don't understand. You said you would-"

"Yeah, I know what I said, but. Well I don't love her, I thought…" he looked at her. "I thought I did, but I was wrong."

She looked up at him.

"Kagome you've gone through so much just to protect me, to be by my side. And well Kagome I never realized it before but…" He looked at the full moon then back at her. "I've loved you ever since the moment you woke me from my eternal sleep."

Kagome gasped as she felt him pull her to him and bring her into a deep kiss. She gave in to it just as sudden as it came. A couple of moments later they pulled away. It was Kagome's turn to speak.

"Inuyasha, I love you too. I always have ever since the moment I fell through the well and saw you held by an arrow to the sacred tree. I always have and always will." She smiled.

"Kagome will you stay with me forever, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha looked at her.

The tears started to flow from her eyes. "Yes, until the end of time and on."

Inuyasha smiled down at her and kissed her once more, before marking her, and lying down on the soft grass with her in his arms.

…_Somehow the sky seemed to say "may your love live forever" for the stars sparkled like diamonds and the moon seemed to glow brighter than ever before…_

**Yes, I'm done. I know, sorta corny but I had to take it out of my system. Anyway, please review. I'd like to know what you readers think about it. **


End file.
